


Like Sunshine

by Wishywash



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Isekai, Other, Reader Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishywash/pseuds/Wishywash
Summary: Since coming to this world it's been kind of hard to fit in. Especially since you've been traveling with a Prince and his entourage. Now you're traveling to Lestallum but will the royal retinue ever get used to you?





	Like Sunshine

Why did it have to be so hot?

 

The sun held high in the sky, beating down on you as the Regalia sped across the burning asphalt. The leather of the seats was beginning to stick to your back and you can't help but try to adjust yourself something that was hard to do in the cramped back seats. 

On one side of you was Noctis. He was leaning against the door, head resting in his hands, his eyes closed in silent slumber. How he could get away with wearing all black, you couldn't understand. Being a prince and all you would think he would be complaining more than you, but no, he was too busy dozing.

The other seat was taken up by Gladio. Being both tall and muscular he took up most of the space. His added heat probably wasn't helping your situation. He probably didn't mind how hot it was, being as he almost never wore a shirt beneath his jacket. 

You let out a long sigh, slouching in your seat. Even with the top down the Regalia still felt like an oven. 

"Getting antsy?" Prompto turns from his place in front, a smile spreading over his face. He was a good guy, all sunshine and happiness. Looking at him reminded him of the sun, with his bright hair and blue eyes.

You shake your head, "Not so much antsy as way too hot. Can't we put up the hood and run the AC?" The whine in your voice causes Ignis to glance at you through the rear view mirror.

"Perhaps we should make a quick pit stop," His accented voice lilts over the wind rushing past your ears. If there was a responsible one in the group, it was Ignis. It seemed that he always knew what needed to be done.

"What, was your world an ice planet or something?" Gladio says, looking at you from the corner of his eye. You knew he didn't quite trust you yet. Why would he? You'd randomly dropped into their laps with a story that would make anyone else throw you to the curb. A person from another world? One that wasn't full of Deamons and Gods? Absurd. 

"No," You huff, folding your arms, "I was just from somewhere a little cooler. Besides, we've been in this car for hours."

Prompto practically falls out of his seat as he comes to your aide, "Uh-They're right! We've been driving for awhile. Lets stop and stretch our legs. Take some pictures!"

Gladio huffs what could be seen as some sort of agreement.

"The next town it is then. Perhaps I'll be able to procure some ingredients." Even without looking at him, you can hear Ignis adjust his glasses. Was he going to try out a new recipeh?

The next thirty minutes is a comfortable silence. Well, as comfortable as it could be with Noctis snoring away beside you, but by this point you had become used to the familiar noise.

Finally, after what had to be an eternity of driving, Ignis finally pulled into the sprawling city of Lestallum. From what you had heard it was one of the biggest cities around. You hadn't been sure what you were expecting but Lestallum was, at the very least, interesting. 

You give a sigh as you clamber out of the Regalia behind Gladio. As soon as your feet hit the ground you can't help but groan, stretching to your full height with a pop of your back. It was good to walk again.

Noctis stretches beside you, yawning as he looks around. "Lestallum?" He looks to Ignis, "Are we staying here for tonight?"

"Well-" He's immediately cut off by Prompto who grins eagerly at all of you.

"We should! Spend a night in a real hotel! See the sights!" 

Noctis shrugs, "Sounds good to me."

Ignis and Gladio share a look, an unspoken conversation between the two of them before they turn back to the group.

"Only if someone stays with *this one* the entire time." Gladio points a finger at you and you can't help but raise a brow. What were you going to do? Get lost in a world not your own? Actually ... it was probably a good idea.

"Okay," You agree.

"Oh!" Prompto raises his hand eagerly, "Me! Me! Me! I'll do it!"

Ignis nods, seemingly placated. "Then I will make the necessary arrangements."

Noctis and Prompto cheer happily and even you can't help but relax at the thought of sleeping in an actual bed. You open your mouth to question exactly where your accommodations would be; Before you can even utter a word Prompto's hand has eagerly wrapped around your arm, tugging you towards the thoroughfare.

"C'mon! You have to see this!"

"W-Wait! Prompto!"

\- 

Noctis watches the two of you run off, shaking his head. "I've never seen him like this before."

"So eager?" Gladio asks, watching as your backs disappear into the crowd.

Ignis chuckles lightly, "So bold. He doesn't act this way around Cindy."

-

It takes you only a second to become completely lost in Lestallum's market. You were used to large stores where everything was dissected into neat isles and rows. Here, everything was splayed out on open tables. Merchants yell out advertisements for their stand; People haggle up and down prices. Everything around you is a flurry of motion and sound the only static thing amongst the crowd is the bouncing blonde in front of you.

His hand keeps a steady hold on yours, urging you ever forward. There's so many people in the market that you have a hard time keeping up. That's why, when you crash into Prompto's back, you're taken by surprise. 

Prompto turns, holding you by the shoulders to steady you. "Hey there, all good?" He asks, smiling at you. You blink, nodding to him before he turns your attention towards the stand beside you. "Look at this," He presents to you a keychain, swinging from the chain is a tiny Chocobo. 

"Oh! Those chicken things!" You say, letting him drop it into your outstretched hand.

"What's a chicken?" Prompto says, watching you study the keychain.

You hum in thought, how best to explain it? "It's basically a Chocobo but smaller. We usually-" You look at his face and flinch. Best he didn't know what actually happened to chickens. "-Keep them as pets."

"Wow! Really?" 

"Y-Yeah..."

Prompto pays for the keychain. It was just as well, you didn't have any money of your own, only a few bills from your own world and you doubted anyone would take them. From there you take a more leisurely pace through the market, Prompto apparently catching on that you didn't want to run the length of Lestallum. 

By the time you've looked at every stall in the market, the sun has fallen below the horizon and the stars were beginning to dot the sky. You assume that you'll be heading towards the hotel for the night but Prompto has other ideas.

"C'mon," Prompto says, taking your hand in his again to lead you down the street. Surprisingly he takes you to where Ignis had parked the Regalia. You hadn't noticed it before but there's an overlook here where you can view the valley below. Prompto leans against the stones there, sending a smile over his shoulder at you. "I thought you might enjoy the view."

"I do." You say, moving to stand beside him. Blanketed under the night sky the area looks like something out of a dream. Not for the first time you question if this *is* all a dream. Something your brain made up to trick you. You glance over to your companion. Prompto's face is peaceful as he takes in the sight before you. No, this wasn't a dream, someone like him couldn't be made up in your head. You swallow, looking up at the night sky.

"Oh ... wow..." You murmur into the air.

Prompto follows your gaze upwards, towards the night sky and the moon that hangs above. "It's pretty, isn't it?"

You nod. "In my world there's .... there's so much light that it often blocks out the stars. I don't think I've really looked around until now. There's ... so many stars."

Prompto looks back to you, "Do you miss it? Your world?"

"Sometimes," Your gaze falls back to the earth and the view before you, "I mean, I miss it when we're being attacked by Deamons or when Noctis leads us into one of those dungeons." You both shiver at the thought. "But there's a lot of good things about this world too..." You trail off.

"Yeah? Like what?"

You glance towards him. His hair caught the light of the moon, bleaching it almost white in the low light that surrounded you. His eyes seemed to catch every movement, every moment, they reminded you of the lenses of the cameras he loved so much. Your cheeks heat up and you dart your eyes away. "I-I don't know the foods pretty good..." You murmur to yourself. 

Prompto splutters a laugh, "You mean Ignis' food is pretty good."

You can't help but laugh. After that the two of you fall into casual conversation, it feels good, almost peaceful. It dawns on you that your world and this world weren't that much different. People acted like people no matter what reality you were in.

It had to be about 3 in the morning before you finally headed towards the hotel. You're both dog tired but happy and you enter the hotel room expecting a warm shower and a warm bed. Much to your surprise, however, is the fact that the others are still awake. Weird, you'd thought they would all be asleep by now. 

"Where the hell have you two been?" Noctis says, the worry in his voice is evident.

You blink, surprised, "We were out look around Lestallum...?" You say, what had been the big deal with that?

"We've been trying to call you." Ignis sighs, fixing Prompto with a look. The blond fidgets under his gaze.

"Oh ... yeah ... I turned off my phone." He admits and you can't help but be taken aback.

"Wait, what? Why?" You ask.

Prompto shrugs, "I guess I just didn't want us to be interrupted." He admits, but the guilty look on his face tells you there's something more to it.

Gladio's jaw tightens, "You can't go running off like that! Not with someone we barely know!"

Noctis opens his mouth to say something. Whether it was to defend you or not, you don't know, because Prompto speaks up first. "They're not a threat!" His voice cuts through the tense air. Everyone stares, slack jawed at the sudden outburst. "I've spent all day with them! I've learned more about their world! They're not lying!"

"Okay." All eyes go to Noctis and he looks around at the small group, "If he trusts them, then I trust them." He nods at Prompto who can only nod back. A look his shared between the four of them. Ignis and Gladio nod. A coil of tension releases from your chest, one that you hadn't known was there.

"Fine," Gladio says, resting a hand on his neck, "I guess you're a part of the crownsguard now."

Ignis gives the smallest of smiles, "Congratulations."

You can't help but smile and Prompto's face mirrors your own. There is very little talk after that, as all of you are tired. Each of you head to bed and when you lay yourself to rest that night you can't help but feel like this place was slowly becoming like home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Liked this? You can support me on my [Patreon!](https://www.patreon.com/WashieWrites/overview)


End file.
